


she'll never fuck you like me

by maximized (florfering)



Series: Detroit: Become Kinky [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cuckolding, F/M, Incest, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/maximized
Summary: After Connor's bachelor party, the two brothers have a quiet moment.Kinktober Day 22: Cuckolding





	she'll never fuck you like me

**Author's Note:**

> NOT GONNA LIE as soon as i saw this prompt and thought rk1700 my dick was seized and carted off to writing jail,,.,.., i might continue this later bc i wuvvv it so much
> 
> title adapted from hayley kiyoko's hnly (he'll never love you)!

“Hey,” Connor says, hitting Ethan with a good-natured slap on the back, “I'm really glad you came.”

Ethan huffs. “You only wanted me for the manual labor. Making me clean up after the party.” 

Connor gives him a helpless little shrug. “You're not wrong.” 

Connor drops his hand from his back. Ethan wishes he'd hook his fingers into his belt instead, but twists up his face in faux anger at his older brother. 

Connor laughs. 

Ethan’s petulant frown morphs into a small smile and he slides his gaze back to the sea in front of them, feeling the soft breeze ruffle his hair. 

The moonlight reflects off the waves, glimmering on the water's surface. It's quiet.

Perfect for a smoke break. He pulls out his zippo and a pack of cigs and starts to light one when Connor plucks it from his mouth, twirling the stick between his fingers and clicking his tongue.

“That shit’s bad for you, Ethan.”

He sticks it in his jacket pocket and his face is childishly chiding. Ethan snorts. Connor softens and gives him a smile again. 

“What are you gonna do if I pull out another one, huh?” Ethan lowers his eyelids, giving his Marlboros a hefty shake for good measure. There's an easy, challenging grin on his face, and it feels just like when they were teens again. 

Connor shrugs. “We'll see.”

Ethan effortlessly sticks another one between his lips, and it waggles when he smirks at his brother. Except when Connor moves to take it this time, his fingertips linger at the corner of his mouth.

Ethan doesn't ignore how Connor’s lips part just the slightest, subconsciously. Connor seems to shake himself out of it, because he licks his lips and takes the second cigarette, too. 

Connor quickly turns back to the seashore. Ethan checks the time. 

“Our break’s almost up, Con.”

Connor gives a soft sound of acknowledgment. 

Ethan roves his eyes up the curve of Connor's back again. Peggy’s one lucky bitch, he'll give her that. Despite the fabric of his jacket obstructing his vision, Ethan can see, _feel_ the lines of his hard muscle, having imprinted their lines into his mind and their sensations into his hands.

Even so, Ethan wants to commit them to memory again. And yet, moonlight glints off the surface of Connor’s wedding ring. It’s simple. A pure gold band.

Fuck it. 

Ethan settles a hand on the small of Connor’s back. The tips of his fingers trace the dips.

At first, Connor does nothing but relax into him. When Ethan trails his hand upward to scratch at the back of his head, Connor seems to melt into the touch, arching his back just the slightest bit. 

He wonders if Peggy knows that Connor likes getting his hair pulled. If she knows how hard Connor likes getting fucked until he's sobbing into the sheets. How many times Ethan did that for him. 

“Connor _,”_ Ethan murmurs, carding his fingers through his hair.

Connor doesn't move. 

_“Connor,_ ” Ethan says, more insistently this time. 

Connor finally turns to him, pain etched into the lines of his eyes. “We shouldn't…” he starts, trying to move Ethan’s hand off his scalp. But his hand stops, instead covering Ethan’s.

Ethan turns his hand and interlaces their fingers. He brings it up to his lips, and presents a soft kiss to the knuckles. 

Ethan murmurs, “It can just be for tonight. One of your last nights as a bachelor.” He cringes internally at how damn cliché it sounds, but the tight coil of heat and anticipation in his stomach begs to differ. 

Still, Connor hesitates, but Ethan can feel his grip on his resolve slacking. He leans in to whisper into Connor’s ear, hot breath ghosting against the shell. 

_“I can fuck you better than she ever could.”_

Ethan hears a small sound. He pulls back to see desire clearly scrawled all over his face — in the furrow of his brows, the part of his lips, the irises almost completely swallowed by black. Satisfaction bubbles in his chest.

He tugs Connor closer by their intertwined fingers, until their lips are only inches apart. Ethan slides his other hand down Connor’s cheek, resting at the curve of his cheekbone. Connor’s gaze is locked on Ethan's lips. 

Ethan can hear the thoughts cycling through Connor's mind. 

“Just for tonight.” And Connor closes the distance between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rk1700hoe), yo!! i love having friends :3c


End file.
